


victory

by sakkaboyfriend



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Gen, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakkaboyfriend/pseuds/sakkaboyfriend
Summary: [ slight orion spoilers, perhaps. ]after winning the match against russia, ichihoshi hikaru has something to tell you.crackfic.
Relationships: Ichihoshi Hikaru/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	victory

**Author's Note:**

> greetings ina11 fandom. today i offer you this crackfic i wrote yesterday @ 11PM. tomorrow? who knows.
> 
> will add art later made by my irl friend!! their twitter is https://twitter.com/LisadrawssS
> 
> ( as soon as i figure out how to add images, that is. )

inazuma japan had won the match against russia's team; perfect spark. you couldn't believe it. it truly was a miracle. despite having lost, perfect spark was in high spirits, celebrating your victory.

"great job, Y/N." nosaka patted your shoulder, dipping his head as he smiled. "thank you, nosaka." you replied with a brighter smile, taking a glance at the field, scanning it for a certain person. soon enough, your gaze locked onto said person; ichihoshi hikaru, & nosaka followed your gaze before glancing back at you, giving a knowing look, letting you go. 

so, you ran over to ichihoshi, calling out his name in order to get his attention. he soonly turned to you, opening his arms as he caught you in an embrace and spun you around, despite being an obvious bottom. "i cannot believe it- we really won!!" you half-screamed-half-mumbled, to which ichihoshi nodded. "yeah, we sure did!" then, he stopped spinning you around, and put you down again. "oh and by the way- Y/N, i have something to tell you." a blush made it's way onto your features, as you shuffled nervously with your feet, gulping as you looked ichihoshi up-and-down. "oh, what is it?". hikaru nervously smiled, before leaning in and whispering; "i have erectile dysfunction, Y/N."


End file.
